


More Than Their House

by Lizzy_Raven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, house qualities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Raven/pseuds/Lizzy_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorting is done in a few minutes of a child's life, and can affect so much. The hat tries to combine a child's nature with their whims, to place them somewhere for seven years. But people can have more than one good quality. There are some who were placed in the right house, and emulate it. But there are some who have become more than their house. AN: On the last page is an index.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neville Longbottom

"Neville the Loyal"

When he came to Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom was a nervous, round boy of eleven years of age.

He did not give much thought to Loyalty, but thought the world of Bravery.

Loyalty was a vague concept, a word with only a small meaning in the boy's mind, one of family and smiles.

Loyalty meant Hufflepuff, and to the young impressionable child, Hufflepuff was only second best, because nothing could ever compare to what his grandmother wanted him to be.

It would be years before Neville changed that perspective.

But Bravery was different.

Ever since he was a baby, Neville had heard stories of his parents, how they had fought it the war.

And his grandmother often brought him to Saint Mungo's, to visit the two Aurors.

The stories went on and on, again and again, and oh didn't he want to hear more stories, and wasn't he so proud of how brave his parents were.

Bravery meant fighting for what was right, even if it was dangerous.

Bravery meant fearlessness, strength and courage.

And as little Neville Longbottom clenched a bubblegum wrapper in his pudgy hand, he swore that he'd be as brave as his parents had been- so that people would be proud of him.

So when he got to Hogwarts, Neville begged the hat to put him in Gryffindor, house of the brave, desperate to become more like his parents.

And oh did he try, but the world was cruel to the young boy.

Neville's only hope was in the faint friendship of a boy named Harry Potter, whose words of encouragement meant more to Neville than the other boy could ever know.

Slowly they fostered a growing friendship.

They weren't the closest of friends, but Neville's awe of the boy-who-lived quickly changed into a strong respect for his housemate.

One day he found a way to repay Harry Potter for his words of kindness and offer of friendship.

Neville followed him into a dangerous quest, promising to help the boy who had given him so much.

And he kept that promise, even as they were surrounded by danger, with no visible escape route.

And not twenty feet away was the person who had tortured his parents and laughed, the one who had caused them so much pain that it broke their minds completely...

And in that moment, some wonderings became clear as if a fog lifted and the stars aligned.

Yes, Bravery was just fine and well, but it quickly took a back seat to the new beliefs rushing through the boy's mind.

Bravery meant strength in battle, and not fearing danger.

But Loyalty meant friends and love, and never giving up on someone.

So Neville took a deep breath, stepped forward, and raised his wand.

Because to Neville, Loyalty meant protecting Harry Potter- right up until it lead him to the bed next to his parents.


	2. Hermione Granger

"Hermione the Intelligent"

Hermione Granger had always been a smart girl.

She was always at the top of her class, leagues ahead of anyone else.

She wasn't a genius, or even a prodigy.

Hermione simply coupled natural intelligence with a single-mindedness of working hard that bordered on obsession.

She simply had to be the best- nothing else was acceptable.

Both of her parents were smart, and valued intelligence, but neither was as clever as their little girl seemed to be.

They were proud of course, enormously proud.

And little Hermione, fueled by the look of admiration in her parents' eyes, worked even harder.

Being so upfront about her love of her studies led young Hermione to a life loneliness, and a partially stunted social life.

So as she grew up, books became Hermione's best friends.

They would never turn on her, would always be there, would always understand her.

But despite this, Hermione was acutely aware of what she was missing.

So she vowed that when she got to middle school, she'd have a fresh start.

Hermione wanted a way to compromise her love of learning, and her yearning for companionship.

But before she got to middle school, Hermione was invited to Hogwarts, and there she planned to make friends.

When she learned that there were houses, and one's personality decided where you were supposed to go, Hermione freaked out.

Two stood out in her mind; Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

The first was a house of the clever, and the second of bravery and courage.

The first seemed to fit her personality, but by this time, Hermione was incredibly lonely, and would do almost anything for friendship, or even simple kindness from her peers.

(She didn't think going into Ravenclaw would help her).

She convinced herself that Gryffindor was the best house.

And indeed, the history books seemed to agree with her- the favorites were always from Gryffindor.

And how had she gotten to the intellectual level she was at?

Books had never led her astray before.

Here was her chance to make friends, and she might blow it by going into the nerdy house.

So Hermione tried to act like a Gryffindor, and think like a Gryffindor, and when she met the hat, a steady stream of Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor was running through her mind.

So despite seeing the intelligence in her mind, and arguing strongly for Ravenclaw, the sorting hat had only had one option as the girl stayed steadfast in her beliefs.

So the hat shouted out, and Hermione ran to her new house, and was politely greeted by her housemates.

She beamed at them, glad that finally, she had made the right choice.

But as that first night at Hogwarts turned into weeks, she began to doubt her choice.

She hadn't realized how totally unmotivated some of her housemates were.

And when she tried to help them, they were downright rude.

It was a slow realization, but a crushing one for the child.

Hermione was horrified; she had made a choice that would impact the next seven years of her life, and she had chosen wrong.

The people here...

They were not at all why she had expected.

She had thought she would be accepted if she got into the right house, but the people there were brash, and foolhardy, and didn't care about their studies at all!

They were rude and mean, and refused to accept her.

Heartbroken, Hermione sobbed into her pillow, wondering why children could be so cruel.

But soon enough, she wiped her tears away, fury replacing sadness.

Wanted her to be unintelligent like the rest, did they?

Well, she'd prove them wrong.

She'd be smart, and wise, and intelligent, and better.

They call her a nerd?

She'll show them- she'll be the most powerful witch of her generation.

They'd laugh at her now, but they'd see...

They'd see.

A smile quirked upwards on Hermione's face.

It all seemed wonderfully hilarious now, their rejection of knowledge.

Fine!

Let them be silly, let them be foolish, let them be stupid!

She was smarter, and that was all she needed.

Confident in her knowledge, little Hermione Granger rolled over and fell asleep with a faint smile on her face, her loneliness forgotten in the wake of such glorious plans.


	3. Harry Potter

"Harry the Resourceful"

Harry was always a small, skinny child.

It wasn't difficult for the other children to find something to make fun of him for.

They all wore nice clothes, and were all so much bigger than he.

The other children were cruel, and followed Harry's cousin Dudley's lead.

Needless to say, Harry wasn't happy at school.

In fact, he hated it.

The best part of his day was on the walk home from school, from one prison to another.

He got home and cooked dinner, but accidentally said something that upset his uncle.

Vernon Dursley backhanded his nephew, and locked him in the cupboard under the stairs.

Tears came unwillingly to Harry's eyes as a result of the pain.

He tried to keep the tears from falling, but gave up in a moment of hopelessness.

Crying alone in his cupboard, Harry decided he wouldn't be picked on anymore.

It was too late for his current school, but after that, he'd find a way to avoid the teasing.

Someday, people would look up to him, wish they could be friends with him.

The little boy thought, unaware of how near his goal was.

He wanted to be normal, and to not be noticed, but he also desired to be loved, adored.

He had attempted to fit in, and his nine year old mind decided it didn't work because he didn't try hard enough.

But he could fix that- next time, he'd try even harder.

And not even two years later, Harry got his chance.

He was whisked off to a magical land where everyone knew his name.

He had such a big reputation to live up to.

He didn't want to let anyone down.

There were all these people who loved him and praised him, and all he had to do was act like they wanted him to be.

For such a lonely child, it was an easy choice.

And it wasn't difficult being the person they wanted.

He was to become a Gryffindor, like his parents.

It also wasn't hard to want to be like his parents.

Harry was much too naïve to realize that such an important decision should be made by himself, not others.

He befriended the first boy who he met on the train, and what luck!

Ron also wanted to be a Gryffindor.

Surely,

Harry decided,

This was the right choice, if such nice people were there.

And the others he met only reinforced his decision.

The girl, Hermione, although annoying, did seem to think the best wizards came from Gryffindor.

And she was smart, so he trusted that her statistics were not made up.

And the other boy...

Draco Malfoy...

Ron had hated him so, and Malfoy had gone into Slytherin.

So when the hat suggested the snake's house, Harry freaked out.

He had barely entered the school, and already could see the way the others looked at Slytherin.

He wouldn't be picked on again, he wouldn't!

He chanted in his mind,

Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin!

The hat tried to suggest that Harry would do well to be raised along with such ambition, but Harry was adamant.

So the hat called "Gryffindor!", and Harry ran off to the cheering red and gold table.

He was filled with hope and delight.

Finally, there were people here who could love him, and accept him.

It was like heaven to the little neglected boy.

And so despite the fact that resourcefulness was a very Slytherin trait, in Harry it would lead him away and to their rival, the house of the brave.

And he never looked back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cedric the Brave"

Cedric was a proud Hufflepuff.

He worked hard, played fair, and most everyone liked him.

His father worked for the ministry, and Cedric grew up with the children of other ministry employees, which meant he knew a lot of kids who would be in other houses when they were older.

Far from straying him, this only made him a better Hufflepuff.

Cedric was an intelligent student, and was also quite handsome.

He was popular in the other houses, but in Hufflepuff he was a crown jewel.

The 'puffs loved Cedric, and Cedric loved the 'puffs.

They were undoubtably the kindest house at Hogwarts.

Instead of being jealous of his accomplishments, they supported him.

They believed that Cedric could bring Hufflepuff a little good publicity, a little glory.

Being a Hufflepuff lead one to have a huge amount of pride and loyalty to one's house, and Cedric was no exception.

All through the years, he wondered how he could repay their enormous kindness.

It would be seven years before he found a way.

And when Cedric's father told him of the upcoming Triwizard tournament, Cedric knew he had to try.

The possibility of death scared him, but he felt he owed it to Hufflepuff to at least attempt to enter the tournament.

So when he put that little slip of paper with his name on it into the cup, it wasn't glory for his school, his family or even his father that Cedric thought of.

He was thinking of his house.

The majority of Hufflepuff expected Cedric to be the Hogwarts champion, but that didn't make their celebration any less ecstatic.

Cedric was running on some sort of high of excitement and disbelief.

But he crashed slightly when he realized he wasn't the only Hogwarts champion.

Logically, he knew Potter wouldn't do something like that.

He knew that an underclassman would have to be insane to join this tournament.

But that didn't stop the tinges of jealously from rising up in him as Harry Potter once again stole the show.

But Cedric was nothing if not decent, so he quashed the feelings of envy before they festered.

He watched Harry with admiration during the first task.

Already his jealously had turned into guilt at doubting the hero of the wizarding word.

Harry had helped him, hadn't he?

Before the second task, Cedric was given some advice about the golden egg, and he decided to pass on the information to Harry to repay him.

Cedric and Harry weren't friends, but they got along pretty well.

Cedric watched as Harry saved him from a deranged Victor Krum.

Cedric thanked him, and the two went on their separate ways.

But their paths crossed again as they met by the cup.

Cedric looked at the cup, a literal golden representation of the glory that he could get for Hufflepuff.

And then he looked back at Harry, dirtied and bloody, who had saved his life multiple times in just a couple months.

He looked back at the cup, its golden glow shining on the two of them.

And Cedric shook his head.

He offered Harry the cup, almost not believing the words that came out of his own mouth.

A tiny part of his brain screamed at him to grab the cup.

He had done this all for Hufflepuff, and now he was going to throw it all away?

But the great majority of his mind decided he couldn't win a tournament for Hufflepuff without being fair to Harry.

But Harry refused the cup, and came up with a solution- a tie.

Cedric's inner Hufflepuff nature rejoiced- a way to make everyone happy.

He could gain glory and prestige for Hufflepuff, make his father proud, and the solution was just.

The deal satisfied Cedric's inner morals, so they both grabbed the cup, and were transported from the maze.

The boys drew their wands, and stared into the looming darkness.

Oddly enough, he wasn't afraid.

He knew there would be danger involved when he signed up, and he was prepared to face it.

So Cedric Diggory faced death with a confidence in his eyes, a Hufflepuff in his heart, but brave 'till the end.

(And Cedric didn't know, but for generations, he'd be known as one of the greatest Hufflepuffs of all time).


	5. Nymphadora Tonks

"Tonks the Creative"

Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Andromeda and Ted Tonks was a precocious young child.

Se ran head-first into everything: danger, excitement, challenges, and occasionally walls.

Her father described her as a "curious bugger".

(The words her mother would use would be 'absolute delight').

Dora, as her parents had dubbed her, was forever getting into things she shouldn't, opening drawers, looking into cabinets, and practically climbing the walls.

She never seemed to rest, and quickly exhausted anyone who tried to keep up with her energy.

Her parents tried to wear her out with activities, but the poor dear was horribly clumsy, and often ended up hurting herself.

Dora was more than a handful for her parents; she was a nightmare.

She didn't take to art classes, but would draw on the pristine walls with markers.

She loved riding her broom, but couldn't have one lesson without falling off it.

She loved to play with the other kids around the block, but would always get in trouble with them.

Tonks always claimed to be in the right, but her parents were convinced that she was a bad influence on them.

And she was a Metamorphmagus, constantly changing her appearance, so they hardly knew when they were talking to their own child, or one from down the street!

The Tonks loved their child very, very much, but honestly it was a relief when she turned eleven and went to Hogwarts.

Secretly, they hoped school would draw out some of Dora's enthusiasm, maybe calm her down a little bit.

It would not be so.

Dora wrote home often, but her parents were still in for a shock when she came home for Christmas vacation.

She arrived at the platform with bright-pink hair, tugging along a young boy, who sheepishly introduced himself as a Weasley.

She grinned at her parents, and begged them to call her 'Tonks' in front of her new friends.

But over the years, Tonks (as most began to call her) eventually calmed down, still enthusiastic, but not quite the hyper child her parents had raised.

She had taken to her Metamorphmagus beautifully, though still loved having her hair in ridiculous shades and shapes.

And the ability certainly helped her career of pranking, which she often did wonderfully without getting caught.

She snuck out late, explored the castle, and pranked everyone in a five mile radius.

But despite her inability to behave herself, Tonks got good grades, and soon began to dream of being an Auror.  
Her teachers encouraged the goal, but her parents worried about the danger.

But Tonks was set on her goal.

She wanted to help people, and make a difference in the world, as all aspiring Aurors do.

Tonks set her abilities to her task, and found out she was rather good at what she put her mind to.

The Aurors were impressed with both her skills and her attitude, so they accepted her into the academy.

Tonks was always a good Hufflepuff, but she didn't always fit in.

Her house loved her, but they were perplexed.

She was certainly Hufflepuff enough, but often other characteristics seemed more prominent.

Her recklessness seemed more Gryffindor than anything else, and her creativity was probably inherited from her mother.

No one ever mentions it of course, but who do you think looked up to Charlie Weasley and his best friend?

Not everyone made the connection, but those who did occasionally refered to her reverently as 'the one who inspired the Weasley Twins'.

(That's they way of the Hufflepuffs- you don't always notice them, or their accomplishments, but they always do their job well).  
Tonks was never conventional.

For her, there was always an easier way to do something, a shortcut to class, more and better opportunities always available.

It both inspired and infuriated anyone she came across.

She was always open and curious, and many loved her for it.

She often saw things differently than others, and put things into another light.

It made her a good problem-solver and a great Auror.

And while her friends know her well, some who have just met her will privately wonder if she was sorted into the right house.

No one likes to wonder about what-ifs, but most everyone would agree that Tonks would have easily fit in at more than one, if her mind was so inclined one cold September night in 1984.


	6. Zacharias Smith

"Zacharias the Ambitious"

Pt.1

Zacharias never really wanted to be part of a war.

He came to Hogwarts, expecting a career there much like his fathers, and his fathers before him.

The Smith family was decidedly neutral in the first wizarding war against Voldemort, and they had planned to stay firmly in that spot for the second.

Zacharias was a skinny boy with blonde hair and a pointed, upturned nose.

It was a classic Smith look, and one that made the whole family look snotty and haughty.

This first impression was never washed away by a first meeting with any of the Smiths.

Zacharias never really fit in with the Hufflepuff house, but was rather sorted there because of his family relation to Helga Hufflepuff.

It was a family tradition to be sorted into their ancestor's house.

Zacharias often acted superior, but he had a modest grouping of friends, simply because of the good nature of the 'Puffs.

He was prejudice and unyielding, unwilling to change his mind, especially about the residential hero.

Zacharias had never liked Harry Potter, and that feeling only grew as years passed by.

(Zacharias was exactly the kind of person who would read Rita Skeeter and believe it, simply because he wanted to think bad of Harry).

But Harry had such a presence in the castle, that it was impossible to be there and not notice him, to not have an opinion about him.

And Zacharias' was one of the worst.

Not because he thought the worst of Harry, but because his opinion was based on rumors and bigoted thoughts.

He had no excuse of at least fighting against Harry's side of the war, he simply did not like him.

Zacharias only joined Dumbledore's Army so as to know about Cedric's death, and only stayed out of convenience.

He was not particularly upset when it got shut down, and would have been the betrayer if not for his loyalty to Ernie.

He wasn't completely un-Hufflepuff, he just had some rather unpleasant qualities along with the loyalty.

Zacharias was exceedingly loyal to his family, and to his ideals.

He rarely changed his mind, wavering between stubborn and obtuse.

Harry's friends were unkind to him, and he deliberately rude to them in turn.

Zacharias was one of those rich children who looked down on others for being poor.

He constantly wanted to be better than everyone else, and always went into a pout when he was not.

And if his attitude was not enough, Zacharias was a coward.

When given the choice, he ran away from the fighting, endangering others so as to save himself.

He cared not for other people, but only for himself.

When making a decision, he always reasoned what was in it for him, and if the result was not compelling enough, he refused to help others.

All he cared about was furthering himself, making himself look better, seem better, have more prestige.

Ambition is not a bad thing, of course.

But when it overwhelms the good characteristics, and is only outmatched by the bad, it begins to turn sour.

Such is what happened to Zacharias Smith.

His loyalty was overrun by his ambition, and his selfishness overshadowed all other motivation.

Zacharias was one of those unfortunately common people who are not punished for their wrongs.

He officially had the right to put his life about the lives of defenseless children, and while it made him scum, it did not make him a criminal.

Those who remember him fat all don't think of him fondly.

And for those who remember him for what he was, a coward with too much ambition, find their revenge in letting him fade into the oblivion of unimportance.  
"Zacharias the Ambitious"

Pt. 2

Zacharias was never asked if he wanted to go to war.

It wasn't his battle.

He had fine plans for his future, and they certainly didn't include risking his life.

He came to Hogwarts, expecting a career there much like his fathers, and his fathers before him.

The Smith family was decidedly neutral in the first wizarding war against Voldemort, and they had planned to stay firmly in that spot for the second.

They were loyal to each other, and to some select Hufflepuff families, but to others, not so much.

It was the environment he grew up in, and the world views he grew to believe in.

Zacharias was a skinny boy with blonde hair and a pointed, upturned nose.

It made him look exceedingly like his father, a fact that Zacharias was secretly very proud of, though he'd never tell.

Zacharias didn't always fit in with the Hufflepuff house, but it was a family tradition, because of their family relation to Helga Hufflepuff.

And Zacharias' family was nothing if not traditional.

Zacharias soon adopted the airs his father carried with such grace, and had a modest following of friends.

He had trouble making friends, mostly because he didn't see them as the most important thing in the world, a view uncommon to Hufflepuffs.

Zacharias wasn't a bad kid, per se, but he did have a certain prejudice against the residential hero.

Zacharias had never liked Harry Potter, and that feeling only grew as years passed by.

He was jealous of Harry's prestige, and how Harry hadn't actually done anything to deserve it.

He was a baby!

How could he have possibly defeated Vlodemort by himself?

He didn't even remember it.

So Zacharias wasn't one to look too deep into gossipy articles, because he felt that if Harry got the good parts of fame, he should also receive the bad.

He tried to ignore Harry, but Harry had such a presence in the castle, that it was impossible to be there and not notice him, to not run into him.

So Zacharias' impression of the war icon grew worse.

Zacharias only joined Dumbledore's Army so as to know about Cedric's death, and only stayed out of convenience.

He wanted to know what happened to his housemate- it had all been hushed up.

As for the classes, he didn't find them particularly useful or a good way to spend his time.

Harry was trying to prepare children for a war, one Zacharias had absolutely no intention of being in.

Dumbledore's army?

Ha, more like Potter's army.

He was not particularly upset when it got shut down, but he would have never betrayed them himself.

His closest friend Ernie was in the class and enjoyed it, the only reason Zacharias had stayed.

Just because Hufflepuff might not have been the best fit, that did not mean that Zacharias was not loyal.

He wasn't completely un-Hufflepuff, he just had some rather unpleasant qualities along with the loyalty.

Zacharias was exceedingly loyal to his family, and to his ideals.

And what was wrong with that?

He was entitled to his own opinions, and never tried to shove them on to others, unlike a certain "light" side he could mention.

Harry's friends were unkind to him, and he deliberately rude to them in turn.

Zacharias didn't have any delusion of being the best, but he did have very high ambitions that included a position at the Ministry of Magic.

He didn't want to be the best in class, he just wanted to be good enough for his father.

Was he a coward?

Possibly.

But better that than being dead needlessly.

So?

He ran away from danger- that wasn't a crime.

It want very noble, but not everyone had to be a bloody Gryffindor.

It was very clear to Zacharias.

He didn't want to be part of the war.

Why didn't anyone ever listen to him?

He wasn't against Dumbledore's cause, but he wasn't willing to die for it.

Was that so evil?

He cared about was furthering himself, making himself better, have more prestige.

And he did have some Hufflepuff in him.

He wanted to gain power the Hufflepuff way- through hard work, rather than through fame.

Ambition is not a bad thing, of course.

Sometimes it can cloud one's goals, but what quality can't?


	7. Filius Flitwick

"Flitwick the Courageous"

Filius Flitwick loved to teach.

He liked the idea of being part of the educational system.

He enjoyed helping people and doing the right thing.

Flitwick was of good humor, and was not quick to anger.

At school, the hat had debated between sorting him into Ravenclaw and Griffindor, but eventually decided on the former.

He was glad he was put into Ravenclaw, but he honestly would have done well in either.

Flitwick was part goblin, and his blood was only made more obvious as the years progressed.

But no one picked on him, despite his size.

Children could be cruel, but Flitwick was quick to show that any bullies would be put firmly in their place.

He had no tolerance for students who picked on the weak, and his teachers recognized the leadership qualities in him.

He was a prefect, and later would become head boy.

Flitwick got great grades, and had always been an intelligent person.

Flitwick always knew he wanted to be a teacher, and come back to Hogwarts.

He had been a model student while in school, but often gave much slack to those who did not follow his spotless example.

Fred and George Weasley in particular amused him, in addition to the Marauders and Dora Tonks.

He had a tolerance for pranks that was higher than most teachers, even when the pranks were directed at him.

The pranksters were very rarely in his own house, but he tried to treat all the students the same.

Flitwick respected all students, but still had no patience for bullies, whether they be students or teachers.

He didn't care if someone was a Slytherin or a Gryffindor, as long as they could cast.

(Although he did have a special spot for his Ravenclaws).

Flitwick was a dueling champion and an accomplished wizard.

He was loyal to Hogwarts, and loyal to his co-workers.

During the first war against Voldemort, he protected the school and students, a task he took up again during the second war.

He believed in Harry Potter when others had not.

He was brave, he was courageous, and he was clever.

Most students, regardless of house, liked his class and thought him to be a good teacher.

Flitwick wanted to do his part in the war effort.

He wasn't part of the Order of the Phoenix, but he was firmly on the light side.

When death eaters invaded, he tried to warn the castle of the impending danger.

He had been friends with Albus Dumbledore, and took part in his funeral plans.

Flitwick never shied away from battle, but he was still a gentle person, and a caring one.

During the year after Dumbledore's death, Flitwick stayed at Hogwarts with Minerva McGonagall to protect the students from the cruelty of the death eaters employed.

In the battle of Hogwarts, he protected his students, but also fought against the invading death eaters.

He was an excellent dueler, and it served him well.

How well?

Flitwick survived the battle, and continued to teach for many more years.


	8. Cho Chang

"Cho the Honest"

Cho had always been a pretty popular girl.

She was smart, attractive, and fun to be around.

It was a good combination, and eventually led to be dating one of the most popular guys in Hogwarts- Cedric Diggory.

Cedric, despite being a Hufflepuff, was well-liked by students in all four houses.

He was smart, pure-blood, and a really good person.

When the Yule ball came around, Cho felt sorry for Harry (he seemed like a nice guy), but she was already dating Cedric.

So she was honest with him, and tried to let him down gently.

At that time, she never really considered being with Harry.

She was in love with Cedric, and that was that.

They were both young still (him seventeen and her only fifteen), but that was the way things were done in the wizarding world, especially in pureblood families.

Cho was like that, and very open, too.

She was in love with Cedric, and didn't see any reason to hide it.

Secretly, she hoped that he would love her until she graduated, and then maybe they could have a real chance together.

It was young love, and Cho was swept up in the wonder of it all.

She supported him in the Triwizard Tournament, and hoped that he would do well.

But more than that, she hoped he would be safe.

Few at Hogwarts seemed to realize how dangerous the tasks were.

But as the last task approached, Cho grew hopeful that Cedric and she may have a happy ending.

She was devastated when he died.

It was right before summer, and before anyone knew what had happened, they had to leave Hogwarts and go home.

Being young and in love doesn't make the love any less- that's the problem with adults, they underestimate the feelings of teenagers.

Don't they remember, remember how all-consuming those feelings were?

Just because teenagers don't have a stronger love to compare to does not mean the love they feel is not real.

And it may be true- Cho and Cedric may not have made it if he survived, but there was always the possibility that they would.

And the fact that the possibility had been ripped away so cruelly from them was devastating.

And it was this tendency of teenagers to feel emotions so strongly that made it all that much worse when Cho had to continue her life without Cedric.

It has been said that teens often think they are invincible, that whatever horrors there are in the world, they will happen to someone else.

This was so with Cho, and it seemed as if the reality of mortality had struck her in the face, leaving her a sad, wounded creature.

She barricaded herself in her room, only coming out occasionally.

She didn't write to her friends, and refused to talk to anyone at all.

When the summer was over, she returned to Hogwarts.

No one could blame her for bursting into tears now and then.

But children can be mean, so some did.

Cho was very honest with herself and others, which was often a good thing.

But in this time, it was unfortunate.

She found herself crying whenever she though too much about Cedric.

This place had become more than where she had spent years of her life.

Hogwarts had become the place where Cedric died.

(Well, not exactly, but close enough).

She found it difficult to return to the Quidditch Pitch.

Two images were raging a war in her mind; a place of fun and joy, flying.

The other was of Harry Potter, clutching the dead body of her former boyfriend.

And then there were the memories of the good times with Cedric.

She couldn't get the images out of her head, they repeated over and over and over.

The statue that they would talk by, the corner where they often kissed, the classroom where they first meet...

It had only been a couple months since Cedric's death, and a summer of solitude did no favors to her mental health.

But the year progressed, and Cho began to try to heal her broken heart.

But distracting her from the healing process was one Harry Potter.

She felt seriously conflicted, between her love for Cedric and her attraction to Harry.

It made her feel even more miserable, because she couldn't tell if she really liked Harry, or maybe she was just lonely.

And even if she did, did she like him more than Cedric.

Either answer was unacceptable, and she couldn't lie to herself, so she avoided the question.

If she liked Harry more, than it felt awful to be getting over Cedric so quickly, when she had loved him so.

And if she loved Cedric more, than wasn't she just leading Harry along dreadfully?

She couldn't answer.

She tried to be honest with Harry.

She had always been a very open person, but it was hard to talk to anyone about Cedric...

She'd end up bawling her eyes out.

Everyone else seemed to have a person to talk to, except her.

No one knew Cedric like she had, and it made her feel dreadfully alone.

She tried to talk about it with Harry, but he already had someone to talk to.

He didn't understand.

Still they tried getting together, but it didn't work out.

She was still too emotionally damaged to be in a healthy relationship, and he was too young to know how to deal with another's heartbreak.

So they drifted apart, and their feelings died.

After a couple years, Cho began to heal.

She finally found people to talk to.

For a few moments, she entertained the idea of getting back with Harry, but banished it from her mind almost immediately.

She knew instinctively that it wouldn't work...

Better to get a fresh start.


	9. Luna Lovegood

"Luna the Cunning"

Luna Lovegood was always a strange little girl.

Her parents encouraged Luna, but she could see the looks others gave her.

When she'd go visit the neighbors' children, they'd smile awkwardly, and whisper to each other about her.

Luna wasn't stupid, not in the least, and she knew why people would point and laugh when she talked.

But that was okay, because when Luna came home crying, her mother would gather Luna up in her arms and whisper that it was okay to be underestimated.

So Luna went on, talking of imaginary creatures, seeing who would be friends with a little lonely crazy girl.

Mama said it was alright, and Daddy was always so pleased...

And then her mother passed away, and Luna's father grew sadder and sadder, and spent more time with his own imaginary creatures.

So Luna had to figure it out for herself, how all the adults were kind to the little crazy girl who lost her mother.

How only her real friend would stay by her when she talked of creatures not there.

Because no one ever told Luna that adults didn't play pretend.

In fact, her only role model seemed to prove the opposite.

So Luna grew wise, and played pretend all day, letting people believe that they knew her.

The years passed quickly, and soon it was time to go to Hogwarts.

Luna was excited, because there were sure to be people with whom she could make friends.

So she waited in line anxiously, until it was her time to put on the ancient black hat.

It commented on her odd brain, the way thoughts swirled in and out at lightning speed.

She thanked the ancient artifact, and waited to be sorted into a house.

But the hat couldn't pick a place for her, and invited the little girl to choose her own destiny.

And Luna looked around the Great Hall, thinking.

She imagined herself with robes of silver and green, but shook her head minutely.

She could belong there if she tried, but she'd be forced to choose the losing side in the war.

She pictured herself in Gryffindor, with the one friend she had (for Ginny would surely be in the same house as her brothers).

But that would not work either.

There she would be unable to stay neutral in the battle between houses, and would make an easy target.

Then she looked over to the table of the loyal.

She sighed.

Not them, though she would find happiness there.

But they would be too concerned, too friendly, and would not let her be little inconsequential Loony Lovegood.

They would care too much.

So she glanced at the fourth table.

She might be able to fit in there; she had the creative mind they valued.

She would be able to find friends there, too, though some children would be cruel.

But most of all, she could keep her mask, and fade into the background.

And in her mind, the hat sighed because the young girl's choice had been made.

Inwardly, it whispered to her 'good luck', as it shouted to the Great Hall-

"RAVENCLAW!"


	10. Draco Malfoy

"Draco the Daring"

Usually, when there's a controversy, people are often firmly on one side of the argument, with not many stuck in the middle.

And when this happens, people will often feel very strongly on the issue, and naturally assume the other side is automatically wrong, and that their followers are idiots.

People often judged Draco Malfoy too quickly, whether to hate or exonerate him.

(Even Draco did it sometimes, but we'll get to that later).

They, who had been born on the 'right' side, didn't understand how difficult it was to turn away from the side you grew up with.

They said "Sirius Black did it", and they smile smugly, like the matter was closed.

But Sirius Black had a raving lunatic for a mother, didn't he?

Everyone knew the main branch of the Black family went downhill after Orion married Walburga.

But they didn't know easy it was to be brought up in a loving family, with absolutely no alternatives.

Sirius Black didn't become a Gryffindor because he turned his back on his family; he turned his back on his family because he became a Gryffindor!

One does not decide to leave ones family at age eleven, one decides to be a bit rebellious at age eleven, and it grow into something more.

With both sides available to him, he made a choice.

Good for him, but it wasn't available to everyone.

Besides, Draco had made an attempt to befriend Harry Potter, but he had been rebuked because of a childish insult to a boy Harry had only met an hour before.

Potter never truly realized the power he had, the influence he could have wielded, if only he tried.

Draco loathed to admit it, but Harry would have been a great Slytherin.

There were times he knew.

Knew that he had chosen the losing side.

And it was even more than that- not only was Voldemort the losing side, but he was the wrong choice.

Draco always knew it, but by the time he had enough courage to change sides, he was in far too deep.

It took more courage that one would expect to try to betray one's parents, the people who raised him.

This was their cause, their lord.

How could they have brought him into this?

But they protected him as much as they could, and he couldn't leave and abandon them to their fate with a raging lunatic.

Draco had many doubts in those last few months.

He wondered...

Wondered, if he had been a little more courageous, whether he would have changed sides.

Courage was always a feature Slytherins hold with caution, because it causes people to act brashly.

But on the other hand, maybe if he was braver, he would have left long ago, a decision which would prove foolhardy.

And...

Draco wondered if staying here was perhaps the bravest choice of all.

A layer of self-deprecation fell over his mindset, and he snorted, throwing the thought away.

Perhaps not.


	11. Tracy Davis

"Tracy the Hardworking"

It was easy to overlook Slytherins.

They weren't meant to be in the spotlight.

Wasn't that the point of the Slytherin house?

To be sly and cunning, so that your enemies never saw you coming?

Not every Slytherin stood in the open like Malfoy.

Tracy didn't want to be noticed at Hogwarts.

The networking could come later, when house prejudices weren't so strong, but for now, she was focused on getting a good education.

It was so much easier to focus on the other houses.

And in class...

Ravenclaws were the brains- they were expected to be the best.

Hufflepuffs worked for what they wanted.

And Gryffindors?

They just liked attention.

So it was easy to overlook Tracy Davis, especially when she wanted to be overlooked.

And she tried so very hard.

Sure, she had roommates, but did they ever care to get to know her?

Tracy avoided conflict, and kept a cool acquaintance with most of her house.

And most of the school, for that matter.

Not once did she initiate harmful contact with anyone in Hogwarts.

She was ignored, for the most part.

Of course, a child couldn't go through school alone, so she befriended housemate Daphne Greengrass.

But even she was kept at arm's length.

Tracy wasn't from a big pureblood family, so she kept out of the politics.

To be honest, many of the Slytherins students stayed out of the political world for the most part.

Not all Slytherins got involved with the mess that was Harry Potter and his band of not-so-loveable losers.

Really, it was just Draco, his lackeys, and the Quidditch team.

No one else.

Sure, many of the death eaters came from Slytherin, but not all of them.

And besides, Voldemort was gathering followers from the early 40's until 1980.

That was almost forty years.

And who followed him?

His schoolmates, their children and their grandchildren.

In case no one in the bloody Order of the Phoenix noticed, very few people joined up to the crazy man.

They were either his followers from when he was young, or they were the family of the former.

So why did they all assume that all Slytherins were Death Eaters?

Idiots.

So, when given that perspective, didn't it seem more reasonable to blend into the background?

Tracy was intelligent, possible the best in her year of Slytherin.

But who cared for a Slytherin?

They were just slimy snakes, after all.

So Tracy avoided them, working in the background all her career at Hogwarts.

It was a much easier way of going through school.

(As apposed to the Malfoy Approach, which included alienating the savior of the wizarding world).

It wasn't difficult to avoid getting noticed.

Tracy did it for seven years.

And how often was she noticed?

Hardly at all.

She operated in the background, working hard, and not drawing attention to herself.

Wasn't that the true Slytherin way?


	12. Regulus Black

"Regulus the Clever"

It wasn't easy, growing up in Sirius Black's shadow.

And being only a year younger, it was even more difficult.

Their parents always focused on the older, the heir of the two boys.

Sirius was their little prince.

And Regulus was the spare.

Orion and Wallburga could never have been called caring parents, but even the cold interest they showed in Sirius could have been salvation to the younger.

No matter what he accomplished, it didn't matter, because Sirius had already done it.

Regulus had always thought his brother a fool.

He had everything, wealth, a home, their parents' attention, but what did he do with it?

Threw it away, crushed it, spat on their very name and family.

And then, to go into Gryffindor.

Traitor.

So Regulus was left alone in the grim old house with two furious parents, a library of dark magic, and no way to escape.

Sirius had never understood- Slytherin didn't mean evil.

It was a person's choices that made them who they were, not their house.

But Sirius was always too loud, too brash, too stubborn.

So he went into Gryffindor, and never looked back.

Regulus's parents never really liked the idea of their second son becoming the heir.

He was smaller, slighter, weaker than his brother.

But he would have to do.

They began building him up at ten to become a perfect little prince.

(Sirius didn't come home for Christmas).

So the little boy grew cold and distant, protecting himself from the horrors of his parents' world.

When the older son finally came home from Hogwarts at the beginning of summer, he barely recognized his brother.

(Not that he tried too hard).

Their mother was cruel and their father was distant.

One time, that summer, they got into trouble together, and Sirius was punished more than Regulus.

(For the first time in their lives).

He was angry, and accused Regulus of being their mother's favorite.

And he stormed off before Regulus could ask how being in that position could ever be considered favorable.

But the Gryffindor boy grew closer to his friends and farther from his family.

And the younger distanced himself from the older.

Regulus was in Slytherin, of course.

(What other choice did he have?).

Sirius was furious.

As the years continued, the two brothers conversed less and less, until finally Sirius walked out the door for the last time.

("Why didn't he take me with him?").

They didn't talk any more.

He was fifteen when his brother left.

And Sirius's name was taken from the family tree, so Wallburga turned her insanity-filled eyes to the younger brother.

He would be their prince.

And when his parents began worshiping the Dark Lord, he shrugged and followed along.

Soon, Regulus's parents insisted that he joined Voldemort.

(And let's not forget about dear cousin Bella).

He was sixteen!

(So young).

Sure, he could have left, but where would he go?

His friends would have turned him over, and Sirius?

Sirius would call the Aurors and watch with glee as they dragged him away.

(No, Sirius could not be trusted).

So Regulus allowed the madman to tattoo his arm, and fell in line with the worshipers.

He never really believed in their mantra, but it always seemed better to the alternative.

Sirius had always accused Regulus as never being passionate enough.

That he never had anything he was so supportive of that they trumped everything else.

Sirius told Regulus that he was too cold, too removed, too Slytherin.

Regulus didn't understand why that was a problem.

But he freaked when he got in deep.

This was not at all what he had expected.

Regulus had hoped to stay in the background, to avoid the death, the torture, the murder.

He should have known that as a Black, he could never fade into the background.

So Regulus, repulsed by the sights that tainted his dreams and tattooed the inside of his eyelids, worked against Voldemort.

He had always been a smart fellow, despite what Sirius liked to proclaim.

And because of his, Regulus discovered Voldemort's secret.

The horcrux.

He was ready, he was tired of the Dark Lord, and he had found a way to bring him down.

But there was no one he could ask for help.

It was a difficult choice.

Regulus wasn't ready to die...

But he had finally found something to die for.


	13. Index

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, but hopefully you already knew that. Here's an index, for those who don't want to read all of the chapters. I did one for each section. The house you were chosen for, and one you still have the characteristics of. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Neville the Loyal (Gryffindor - Hufflepuff)

Chapter 2: Hermione the Intelligent (Gryffindor - Ravenclaw)

Chapter 3: Harry the Resourceful (Gryffindor - Slytherin)

Chapter 4: Cedric the Brave (Hufflepuff - Gryffindor)

Chapter 5: Tonks the Creative (Hufflepuff - Ravenclaw)

Chapter 6: Zacharias the Ambitious (Hufflepuff - Slytherin)

Chapter 7: Flitwick the Courageous (Ravenclaw - Gryffindor)

Chapter 8: Cho the Honest (Ravenclaw - Hufflepuff)

Chapter 9: Luna the Cunning (Ravenclaw - Slytherin)

Chapter 10: Draco the Daring (Slytherin - Gryffindor)

Chapter 11: Tracy the Hardworking (Slytherin - Hufflepuff)

Chapter 12: Regulus the Clever (Slytherin - Ravenclaw)


End file.
